


You really did a number on yourself.

by Mxfanfic



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Cute Lesbian Fic, F/F, Fluff, Useless Amy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxfanfic/pseuds/Mxfanfic
Summary: Amy and Hope Fic (they are adorable)Molly has been ill with an infection leaving Amy to fend for herself at school.... but she gets a bit of an injury .. and an unexpected person (Hope) comes to help.Enjoy. Please comment thoughts and feedback :)





	1. Chapter 1

The week had been rough to say the least. Molly was ill, so Amy was trying almost every possible trick to avoid contact with the rest of the senior year students. It really brought home to her the downside of having one friend, well Amy was nice to everyone and prided herself on always looking for the positive in people, (even the bitches) but not close enough that she could join them at lunch or anything. Amy hadn’t even been going to lunch instead opting to drive over to Molly’s and feed her root vegetable soup. Although… it was chicken noodle yesterday, despite it not having any healing thing properties that people seem to assume. 

 

Some people at school had been giving her a hard time, but she tried to do what Molly suggested and ‘rise above…. Until you can crush them’. Amy was never really into the whole confrontational thing, so just let it go whenever Annabelle asked her if she was eating sandwiches alone in the car and calling her wife, or when George laughed about her outfit that day with Alan… even though they were not exactly social butterflies themselves. Molly had to come back soon, but since last week her infection had only really got worse, leaving Amy to fend for herself.

 

Unfortunately, it was when Amy was leaving class that a rush of students chasing after a dude on a skateboard knocked her into the locker, it gave her head quite a hit causing everything to go dizzy for a few seconds…..But what she didn’t expect was Hope to stand over her with her big eyes and just quizzically stare. 

 

After a few moments, Amy became more confused and a bit weirded out by Hope’s staring so asked:

 

“Can..can I help you?” While wincing at the pain in her head

 

Hope seemed to just barely acknowledge her question, and just rolled her eyes, seeming rather bored with asking: “you ok nerd?” 

 

Amy wasn’t even sure why Hope was asking, they barely ever talked, and when they did talk it was normally about school work or….anything …thats not personal. Hope kept to herself and no one even questioned it. 

 

“earth to Amy?” …it was that that made Amy realise she was still going through a chain of thoughts within her own head and not actually replying….instead just apologetically staring blankly back at Hope. 

 

“Ok nerd, let's get you to the nurse or somthin’, you look high as fuck…and that’s freaking me out.” 

 

Amy felt her arm being tugged up and that managed to kick-start her brain a bit, meaning she could stutter out…

 

“I..I am fine.. you don’t have to help” 

 

Hope didn’t even seem to care, instead just pulled her up and wrapped her arm around her waist managing to support more of Amy’s weight, while one of Amy’s arms went over Hope’s shoulders. Despite spending the next 5 minutes in silence hobbling to the nurse, which seemed to go quite quickly, it was just their luck that the nurse was absent today. 

 

Hope let out an annoyed sigh. “Fuckin serious, whats the point in even having a nurse if they are just gonna take the day off and not tell anyone.”

 

“Hope, it's ok… I don’t have class so will just drive home at put a bag of peas on it”

 

Hope seemed to stare at her before frowning, “really nerd, that is your genius plan… hit your head and drive? Smart. Real smart.”

 

Amy seemed to get a bit shy and awkwardly shuffle her feet, not really knowing how to reply to that…

 

“can you walk?”

 

Amy just hummed in a signal to say yes. 

 

“Ok’y, follow me” And with that Hope was striding away with her long legs, meaning Amy had to do a bit of a power walk to catch up. Amy was starting to feel the effects of hitting her head, knowing she would have questioned where she was being taken to if in the right frame of mind, but eventually they ended up by a blue car, and Hope getting out her car keys. 

 

“Hope, I am fine, I don’t need to go to hospital or anything…seriously”

 

Continuing to open the car door and get in, Hope casually replied:

 

“Chill. Just taking you home, nerd”. 

 

Amy didn’t know if she had passed out and woke in a fantasy land where Hope had actually cared about her and was helping Amy for real… or if any of this was actually happening..… what if she had died and this was heaven… but heaven shouldn’t hurt is much and her idols should have been here waiting to greet her by now. 

 

Before long they pulled up in front of her house, Amy rather confused, asked “how the heck to you know where I live?”

 

“I am not an idiot. I know shit” 

 

Amy rather shortly replied “Creepy”, which actually managed to get an airy laugh from Hope, before she raised her eyebrows and looked expectantly at the house. 

 

Amy was really sure what she was expecting when she messed up and asked of Hope would want to come inside… before looking like a deer in front of headlights with her mouth hanging ajar…

 

“….for a drink ..or something… honestly or not, I have taken like….enough of your time…Jesus why am I still speaking…just ..like stop me…any timeee now…”

 

“Amy…”

“Oh, thank god” Amy was just relieved Hope had put an end to her awkward mumbling..

 

“Drink sounds good”

 

And with that Hope was already getting out the car while all of the embarrassing items in Amy’s house popped into her head like a rapid fire of air pellets, causing her to scramble out the car and follow after Hope.


	2. How about a drink?

Hope was doing the normal. Staring at Amy, while sat on the kitchen stools, as though she could read Amy’s mind at ease and see into the very depths of her soul. Part of it set Amy on edge, but there was a weird comfort one could get from the transparency … just the idea of ‘this is me’ take it or leave it. 

Aiming to pass time in a non-awkward way, Amy had started looking around for drinks, opting not to offer their organic shakes that belonged to her mum, for the made any stomach churn and might give Hope a weird impression of their family. She wasn’t sure if she was reading too much into this…

Without taking her eyes off the cupboards Amy asked:

“So… what do you want… we have like coke, ginger beer… umm… lemonade but the real kind not the pop… and a bit of coconut water…. OH AND Pepsi max!” 

The enthusiasm of the finishing words made it fairly obvious to Hope that Amy was a Pepsi max kinda girl, so not really caring made that her choice. 

“Pepsi sounds great”

“You sure? We don't have to share.. well like I mean that… we don’t have to have the same drink if it's not what you want. You can have anything here…”

Doing her signature smirk, Hope merely repeated the words “huh…anything. Will keep that in mind”

Which left Amy positively rooted to the floor and red in the cheeks, wondering is her lesbian mind was short cutting or she totally mis-rereading that situation. 

Trying to push over her awkwardness and seem like less of a loser in front of Hope, she went back to the task of getting the drinks. It was only then Amy had the realisation that the Pepsi was on the top shelf… and in this situation she would normally pull out the bright pink stand with butterflies on… but now was not the time such embarrassing objects. So she went about reaching, on the very point her toes trying to use a pasta jar to knock it down, gaining ever more hopeful as she saw the bottle inch forward, closer to dropping down. 

 

Amy tensed and let out a small startled shriek when she felt a hand on her waist, in her concentration to get the Pepsi she hadn’t noticed Hope move to so very close behind her, leaving an inch of room between them. 

“You need some help nerd?” Hope said, lowering her head so it was closer to Amy’s ear. “Or…just gonna keep walking away with a packet of pasta?” Hope visibly laughed for the second time that day. Amy noted to herself that she liked it when Hope laughed, even it was at her. 

“Um.. I was..i was just gonna knock it off…but yes. Thanks” Amy hadn’t turned around to say that, rather fixated her eyes in front of her, still feeling Hope’s hand on her midriff, covered by her thin top. It was rather embarrassing when Hope so simply managed to lean over Amy, grabbing the base of the Pepsi and placing it on the counter. 

“Need me to give you a hand with anything else high up? Glasses?”

Amy could tell from her sultry voice and smirk that she was joking, poking fun at her being the shorter of the two and how Amy relied on her for basically all of the day. She wanted to say something witty and clever but she also couldn’t think with Hope being this close to her. 

“Um.. yea, you can get that plate”, Amy hadn’t really raised it as a question, more a possibility, learning that trick from Amy in debate when wanting to sound self-assured and confident. 

“It is literally in front of you…”

“Err…i know”, Amy was now doubting her very existence, because what if she ruined it all and made it weird and everything got so uncomfortable — she would just combust into a million pieces. 

But Hope didn’t even respond, only pushing her body against Amy’s back, so she could reach the plate in front of her. Closing the inches that had previously been in-between them and now feeling her breath on the back of Amy’s neck.   
Hope just moved to plate so obviously into Amy’s hands, quietly adding…

 

“Wow, nerd, wasn’t expecting that”

Amy knew this would probably be the best time to turn around, with a good posture to show Hope that she was worth any more of her time and a fun person. And yet, as she began to pivot on the balls of her feet, she heard the front door close and her mum walk in. 

Quite obviously she would have expected Hope two jump back and try act like nothing was interrupted by the intrusion of her mum. BUT NO, Hope didn’t seem to have that aching insecurity that played Amy everyday. Hope just turned to face her mum, leaving her hand on Amy’s waist, introducing herself seeming to be enjoying the way Amy was still gripping the counter with white knuckles and the mouth of a goldfish. 

She knew her mum was doing some sort of pleasantries with Hope but Amy just had to interrupt her mum person anything went incredibly wrong. 

“We are just about to go out and grab some lunch, you want me too pick anything up for you?”

Amy knew Hope had turned to look at her, but Amy continued to smile at her mum praying that she got the hint and just let it go. 

“Ok snuggy… should I make dinner for three or four?”

“Three mom”. And with that Amy shock Hope’s had away from her waist, taking it into her own hand, and began pulling Hope back outside towards the car, realising they never did get that drink inside.


	3. Nerd and a not so basic bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter - just wanted to put something out there -- ik ik its been slow but the next chapter is when the more intimate bits come along !! fun fun.

As Amy continued to pull Hope out the house, Hope seemed to just be accepting it, allowing herself to be dragged along towards the car. Hope was surprised by Amy’s confidence, even if it was a reaction to her mum spilling some of her embarrassing childhood stories …or the fact Hope was breathing down her neck in a way that they could both feel the tension. Hope did seem to have a moment of doubt, wondering if Amy would say goodbye once she got in the car and that would be it…because in all reality none of them expected the day to turn out like this. Before Amy smacked her head into the locker they hadn’t said much to each other at all…

Amy seemed to be content with the distance between them and the house, turning to face Amy with a sheepish look on her face… fluttered and unsure of herself. 

“er.. I ..i am really sorry about that, I didn’t mean to be quite so…dramatic…, you really don’t have to stay if you don’t want. I don’t want to keep you or anything”

Hope just titled her head, before smoothly replying…”You said something about lunch ”. 

She could see Amy’s eyebrows shot up, and for a few small moments a beaming, before seeming to realise she was being and try play off a cool vibe. This just made Hope smile. Hope didn’t really know why she found Amy so unbearably cute and fun to be around. She had for years but always from afar and never really doing anything about it. 

They both got in the car, before Hope spoke up.

“So how do you feel about In-N-Out Burger?”

“oh yea totally. Love a burger…yea, I can accept that choice” Hope just chuckled at the awkwardness of Amy, she really thought Amy could give herself an easy death with the amount of worrying she did. Either way, they managed to drive in comfortable silence, with Amy looking at the window, and Hope just focusing on the road with radio music in the background. The only annoying thing was how Amy’s phone seemed to go off every few seconds…and she didn’t have a care in the world, leaving Hope to wonder who it was and if she was planning to reply…

“Yo, you phone”

Amy slowly turned her head looking rather blankly at Hope, “what?”

“your phone has been going off”

“Oh…right.. sorry I was just kinda out of it for a bit…” - Amy took her phone out of her pocket. “oh shit…” 

Hope didn’t want to over step or intrude… but she was mildly curious, so just gripped the wheel until Amy spoke up or she ran them off the road. 

“Molly sent me 119 messages” Amy paused watching Hope mouth ‘WTF’, and frown in confusion. “She heard that I hit my head and last spotted in a car with you…… I totally told her that I was fine and you know… happy and yea that stuff.”

“mmmhmm wifey just jealous or concerned about your head -” Hope was still looking at the road, and Amy looking at Hope…

“She isn’t my wife… just my best-friend, and I guess she knows that …well that I don’t really hang out with anyone else… so just checking you haven’t abducted me while I am vulnerable”. 

Amy seemed to laugh at her down comment this time, but Hope just smoothly replied… 

“and what If I have abducted you… wifey gonna get out of bed and come get you?” 

“no”

Hope wasn’t expecting such a short answer… and such a quick response…so opted just to raise and eyebrow and give Amy her questioning look..

“Er.. I guess..i guess I am just developing Stockholm syndrome… so the kidnapping is ok..”

“huh… guess I might have to keep you around then”

Hope just did a tight smile and blushed after her comment, before pulling into the take away aisle of the burger chain, ordering some chips to share rather than have a massive bundle each. 

They managed to have a rather smooth lunch, just getting the burgers and sitting on a bench. Hope noticed Amy opening up more and not being such a nervous reck, but it was still sweet watching her make the “errr…arrr..umm” after every couple of words. She could get used to it. They talked a lot about the school year, and how there were a few months left till graduation, all about Amy’s planned trip to Botswana. This was only interrupted by Hope’s dad needing her at home, meaning she would have to drop off Amy home. 

Pulling up to the drive Amy wasn’t sure what she should say, but luckily Hope managed ti fill the void. 

“Can you grab by phone out my jacket?”

“err.. the one you are wearing …”

“Don’t hyperventilate dork, it’s in the pocket right by you. It will just come out.” 

Hope kept her eyes on the road while. Amy hesitantly took its out of the tanned leather jacket coat. 

“1234 - thats my password”

“that is a terrible password… anyone could guess that”

“just add you number.”

“oh… really … wow ok yea sure…”

This just caused another short laugh before Hope put the hand brake up and waited. 

“So…i guess I will see you at school”

“guess so”

“ok… so … bye …”

“bye nerd”

“Ok”

Amy didn’t really seem to be moving but did have her hand on the car door, and was chewing her lip seeming to contemplate everything swirling in her head.

“Damn, you really have got Stockholm syndrome… I am flattered. Even when I am letting you go”  
Hope’s eyes showed just how amusing she found herself, but Amy just couldn’t shake the feeling that if they parted now it would have all been a dream and everything will go back to normal. She wanted to lean over and kiss Hope, totally taking her breath away and impressing her… but she was also worried about the angles and messing it up. As well as the fact her parents were probably watching..

 

“Amy?”

“thank you…for today…”

“Lets do it again. Just ….without you hitting your head.”

“really?”

“Yea”

“ok..yea… let's do this again. Bye Hope.” 

“see you Amy.” 

Amy walked into her home beaming …she just couldn’t believe how her day had been. Hope had been incredible. She wanted to go up stairs and dance in her room, and not seeing her parents on entering the house… so dancing was the logical next step…

SLAM

Amy almost dropped to the floor as she heard one of the kitchen cupboard violently slam closed. Only to have a small about of relief when she saw Molly, in her full white illness outfit and face mask glaring at her… 

“Molly …what the actual hell…”

“WHY IN MALALA’s NAME HAVE YOU BEEN MISSING IN ACTION? DID YOU LITERALLY DIE…..LIKE LITERALLY…ARE YOU A GHOST IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW…”

“no…Molly, I am fine. I was actually just hanging out with Hope. How did you even get here…?”

“Long story, Gigi drove..

“GIGI”

“yep, and now we are gonna go eat soup and talk about what the hell has been going on with you…. No buts …I call a Ruth Bader Ginsburg.. so the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me RBG.”

“uh… fine.” 

Amy really did what to get Molly in the loop. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts??? suggestions ??


	4. Prompt

HI (Sorry NOT a chapter but MUST read)

I have like 2 weeks off ! so am hoping to write about 5 more chapters, 3 hopefully out by Wednesday.

ANY Comments on this or Prompts, anything really will be taken into consideration. So if there is anything you want to see... let me know..

THANKS


	5. Normal School Day and sports

Amy could see Molly jumping in small circles like a seal out of water, mouth hanging open. 

“Amy…… you are joking… you gave Hope your number. HOPE. The girl that has literally never smiled at you in her life… and now has your number.”

“Mol you don’t have to be so dramatic” she signed because she new her best friend wouldn’t let this go. 

“… ok … ok I have CLEARLY died from my sickness and gone to a parallel universe. Do you … do you actually like her ?” 

“Er … I think so. Mean ... she makes me panic and think I am going to combust but, I like it more than I thought I would like combusting” 

Molly smirked knowingly “oh you have got it bad already” 

______________________________________________________

After what felt like four hours, but really just 2, Molly had left. ( knowing she want meant to be up and about with her fever, nor at Amy’s Incase she infected the girl). Which all meant that Amy would be driving herself to school and trying to survive the days of chaos by herself. 

 

She wondered why Hope hasn’t text, I mean... she asked for her number and Amy didn’t think that Hope would purposely trick her or do something to ... mislead her. The nervousness was still there though. 

 

She started the drive to school, noting that it was raining meaning sport might be cancelled or brought to the indoor gym. Hopefully cancelled and then she can get in some reading or homework .., giving her more time later that evening. Not letting her thoughts stray too far into the day, she pulled up at one of the empty bays and tried to collect all her books before dashing to the main building. The school was quite quiet since it was still early, and no one liked to travel in the rain. 

She didn’t bother with all the common room politics: where you can and can’t sit, or who is allowed in the space at what time. It also meant no one could bother her, or ask for her notes .... or worse ask for her to assist there crime and copy her homework. So, she just located to a classroom which she would have English in for first period. 

Quickly getting lost in writing up notes, it didn’t bother her when she thought a few students were beginning to filter there way into the classroom and their seats. 

*cough cough* 

The fake and rather irritating cough caused Amy to look up through her eye lashes and give a small glare at the person who interrupted her. What she did find was a red cheeked Jared standing awkwardly by the form door. 

“Amy... hi ..” 

“Hi Jared”

“ So do you know when Molly will be back…?” 

Before Amy could respond, Hope walked in with Annabelle, shoulder bumping Jared and smirking before snapping 

“ Not cheating on Gigi right Jared?”

“Oh ... no.. Gigi is my best friend. She once tried to shiv the mail man that she thought was laughing at me. It turns out he was he was laughing at a meme... but .. we haven’t had mail in a while I guess” 

No one said anything ... which made a small uncomfortable silence. 

“So…Molly…” He rocked in the back of his feet..

“Still ill, I don’t know when she will be back”

“Well… can I have her number to … you know … check on her ?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea Jared,…

“ … I won’t be weird Amy, I promise” He tried to do the cheeky grin that made his dimples pop out. 

She knew she couldn’t give up Molly’s mobile number without talking to her first… and Jared was always trying to tag into Molly, meaning it has got a bit awkward from time to time. 

“ Jared……err…”

“The answer is no Jared, go to your actual form” Hope said with a bit of a bark in her tone, making Jared go a deeper shade of red and look slightly uncomfortable because sighing and walking away. 

“Did you really have to use your intimidating eyes?” Amy said a with a huff. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Hope replied smirking away and her own wit 

Amy decided to leave it for now, just going back to her notes but still aware that Hope was staring from the seat a row back. Luckily it wasn’t long until Mrs Fine came in, complaining that she missed Molly’s morning commentary to which most people just groaned or verbally disagreed. 

____________________________________________

The first few classes were not boring ... just uneventful. She hasn’t seen Hope once since form, but she guessed that she would have never have taken much notice to there different schedules before the incident. It was a normal day without Molly, she had her sandwich and salad in her car, listening to the radio. She actually found it quite peaceful. 

However… after lunch there was the unavoidable double period of sport, and since it was raining it was dodge ball in the gym. Amy had hoped to use her head injury to get out of the lesson... but Mr Danials was having none of it. Meaning she was left to change, begrudgingly, in the locker room while everyone was already stretching out. 

Once the lesson was finished she went back to the lockers. Sport had been an embarrassment. She got out within the first minute every round. Now Amy just wanted to go home and try forget all of this. 

"Watch it, dweeb !" Jack draws a roar of laughter from his teammates as he knocks the load of books from Amy’s arms as she pulls them out her changing room locker. 

"So clumsy," he shakes his head mockingly as his group struts by, leaving her to pick up the scattered papers and books near her locker. 

A group of cheerleaders, headed by their captain, Annabelle giggle from across the hall, which infuriated her knowing she had never done anything to them. Once the boys have passed, the girls return to gossiping, not paying her any more mind. All of them except for Hope, who watches the shorter girl carefully as she walks into the locker room, still sweaty from the laps the losing team had to run. 

Amy’s never moved with a lot of grace, but as she scrambles to pick up her things, a tired look on her face, she seems even more awkward. Her movements are rushed and jumpy as she crumples a few papers in her haste to shove everything back in her locker.

Hope freezes when Amy looking her way, catching her staring. The quiet girl's face is brave and challenging, daring the Hope to laugh like everyone else had. What she didn’t expect was Hope come up to her, and give her a look up and down. 

“Are you ok?”

“Whattt… why do you care ?”

“Why do I care? I literally drive you home the other day?” 

“ Well, you never text…… So I assumed that was a one off pity moment.” 

Hope just signed and rolled her eyes at this. 

“ I have to change. Was this your last lesson……*Amy nodded*……ok’y Well I am ditching. Meet me outside the parking lot in 15 minutes.” 

Without waiting for a response, Hope walked to her locker and started to tug at her shirt, causing Amy to turn around sharply.

______________________________________________________

By the time Amy had got out of the school and into the parking lot, Hope was already leaning against the car. Her standard bored look was plastered on. 

Amy approached rather nervously but before she could get a word in 

"Wanna get ice cream?" Hope casually said. 

"Ice cream sounds really good right now," Amy smiles 

“…… Amy, why did you think I wouldn’t care ?” 

“Um… I don’t know, your you and I’m just … me” 

“Amy after everything that happened over the last few days ………”

Hope signed, and for a moment Amy thought she had annoyed the taller girl, but Hope approach her slowly. She leaned down and kissed Amy softly. 

“I care” 

Amy was annoyed at herself for not reacting to the kiss. “Kiss me again” Hope eyes went wide for a moment before she pecked Amy on the lips. "Your lips," she kisses her again, Amy barely able to return each kiss for the huge smile on her face. "Are really," (another kiss) "kissable." Hope punctuates the sentence with a final kiss.

At this moment Amy was sure she had fallen asleep on her book at the back table of a classroom again, but when she doesn't snap to consciousness, and Hope’s lips don’t fade away into a hazy memory of a dream, she blinks and shakes her head, cheeks numb from smiling.

"Um…I'll tell you what," she says.

"What," Hope replies

"We can kiss again once we get the ice cream you offered," Amy bites her lip, grinning cheekily at Hope.

“... so is this a date?”

"It’s a date," Hope smirks, pressing one last kiss to Amy’s lips before pulling back.

Hope expected Amy to shy away for buffer, but was over joyed when Amy stood on her tip toes and kissed her on the cheek.

Hope shrugs, biting back the things she wants to say that would ruin the moment. She knows she can't say it, yet, but she thinks to herself that there's nothing more she'd rather do than spoil Amy for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback welcome ...


End file.
